custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Science Fun (1990 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Science Fun is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in January 31, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are doing some scientific stuff. The Winkster steals the video about science on videotape. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Growing #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #My Yellow Blankey #Me and My Teddy #The Winkster Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Games #The Library #Books are Fun #The Shape Song #Painting the Shapes #Hug a Color #Our Animal Friends #If I Lived Under the Sea #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Fishing Song #The Barney Bag #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #Everyone Is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music #The Winkster Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Winkster Song (reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The musical arrangments used in this video are also used in the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The arrangments for the background music are also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of I Love You is the same from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, with a mix of Barney's vocals from "Season 2" (Pitch -2 on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse) and "Season 2's" shortened version (normal-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse) and a mix of the kids's vocals from "It's Time For Counting" and the "Happy Holidays, Love Barney" album. *This is the another Barney video to use musical arrangements composed by David Wolf. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "Picture This!". *Before the song It's a Beautiful Day starts, Barney comes to life, and asks the kids that it's a beautiful day. *After the song Let's Play Together, Michael arrives to the school playground and asks Barney and the rest of the kids that they are playing outside on the playground. *After the song Growing, Baby Bop, and BJ arrive to the school playground. First, they say "Hi, everybody!" and BJ says "What you doin'?". *When Baby Bop and BJ arrives from the school playground and says "Hi, everybody!", Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except BJ's "Hi everybody" was pitched down to -4 and they were mixed with Baby Bop and BJ's 1993 voice. *When BJ says "What you doin'?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's 1993 voice. *When Barney comes to life, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Barney comes to life, and asks the kids about their counting treasure hunt) is used. *When Michael arrives to the school playground, the music from "Sing and Dance With Barney" (when Baby Bop, and BJ arrive to the treehouse and tell Barney and the kids about the sing along party) is used. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive the school playground, the music from "It's Time for Counting" Booker T. Bookworm says "I can share a way of look" is used. *The end credit font is the same as Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. *Filming for the home video began in October 31, 1993 and ended in November 5, 1993. Then, it was produced in November 30, 1993. *Although it was released in 1994, you can actually see 1993 at the end of the credits, which means this video was produced that year. *This is the first Barney video to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. Quotes *Barney: (after the song Let's Play Together) It's fun playing together with my friends. *Kids: Yeah! *Michael: Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! What's going on? *Barney and the kids: Hi, Michael. Previews 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Science Fun Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) Category:1st era VHS Category:Custom Barney Home Videos